harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Life
THIS PROJECT HAS BEEN ABANDONED! I WILL BE WORKING ON A NEW STORY WHICH STARTS WITH THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS, THEN ENDS, WELL, I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE HOW IT ENDS, THOUGH I INTEND FOR IT TO LAST LONG. Author's Note: This is a Fanfiction in which Harry Potter has a sister named Emma Potter. I will be Emma Potter, so it will be in first person most of the time. Now, to save myself and you guys the time, I'll tell you guys right now how Emma looks. She has long blonde hair, she usually wears t-shirts or sports jerseys and shorts and sneakers, she has a scar on her head but NO GLASSES! Her and Harry are the exact same age, but they don't look alike at all. Eventually Remus Lupin will adopt Harry and Emma. The only other thing that's different is the only people who will actually die are Dumbledore (because he was dying already anyways,) and Lilly and James Potter. Also, both Remus and Sirius are their godfathers. I made up some werewolf facts, so they're only true in the story. "Boy, get down here! Did you hear me, you bumbling brat? Boy, get down here!" It was the voice of our Uncle Vernon calling Harry downstairs. I was so happy that I didn't have to work today with Harry, but it was still depressing that they made him work. We were five years old, so it was a lot of work for us. Harry staggered into the room, exhausted. I sat up reading a book in bed. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired," Harry whined. "Fine. Whatever, it's my day tomorrow anyways; check the chart," I muttered. Then, we both drifted off into a wonderful sleep. We were in our room, minding our own business, when Dudley burst in and started teasing and taunting Harry and breaking his stuff, beating him up, and making him cry. Little did we know we would be saved. It was possibly the worst day of our lives. We were physically abused by all three Dursleys. We went to school the next day, and were walking home even more battered and bruised from Dudley and his gang of gits. We decided to stop at the park for a bit. There were kids there, but none of them played with us. Harry and I just kicked around a random ball we found. "I wanna sit down," I said after a while. We slumped over to a bench, but it was full. All the benches were full except one, who had one man on it. We slowly approached him, but then turned and started to walk away when we heard him call to us. "You can sit down with me if you'd like. Not like I'm gonna bite you," he said with a kind smile. Since we were only in kindergarten, we didn't think much of it, and happily ran over and sat down. "What's your name?" Harry asked the man. "Oh, I suppose I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Remus Lupin." "My name is Emma, and this is Harry. Potter is our last name," I said. Remus's eyes grew wide. "No... It can't be... Potters? Why, you-" he didn't finish his sentence. "Nevermind," he said. Harry and I eyed him suspiciously, but then we continued to sit in silence for a while until he finally spoke up again. "So, this may seem like a strange question, and you need not answer it should you not feel like it, but how are you treated at your house?" Remus asked. "Well," I said, and Harry and I took turns telling him how we're treated at the Dursleys. "Uh-oh, we need to go," Harry said. "Oh! Right! Sorry Mister, we have to go," I said. "No- it's quite alright. I hope we can see each other again soon. And also, please call me Remus," he replied kindly, and we rushed off. The next day we stopped again at the park, limping. "Oh no," I muttered to Harry, pointing across the field to Dudley and his gang. "Why are they here?" Harry asked impatiently. "It's wittle Herwi Potta with his sister," Dudley said in a mocking baby voice. "Leave us alone," I said quietly. "What did the little girl say? Leave her alone? Awww, you're so adorable," he said again. "Hey, you heard her. Leave them alone, or answer to me," came a voice from behind us. We spun around fast and there was Remus, pointing a stick at Dudley's throat. Dudley and his group ran away fast, and Remus, Harry and I sat on a nearby bench. "I asked Dum- I mean, a certain man, if I could adopt you, which means to keep you with me and act as your father," Remus explained. We listened, our smiles growing wider with every word. "So, do you want to stay with me?" he asked calmly, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yes!" Harry and I said at once. "Okay then, it's settled," Remus replied, and we set off for his house. Once we were all settled in, it was night time. We secretly stayed up late to observe the moon. "Hey, Remus, what can we call you?" we asked. "You can call me dad, or Moony, or anything really if you want," he said. "Moony," I replied, "So, do you want to watch the moon with us?" "No, I'm afraid I can't. I can never be here during the full moon," he said. "Why not?" Harry asked. "Well, you may not believe me, but I am a werewolf." "Wow! Cool!" I shouted. "Not really, no. I'll be in the basement for tonight and part of tomorrow morning. But I promise when I come out of the basement and get situated I will fix a magnificent meal," he explained, and walked off. I heard a door shut and footsteps walking down stairs. That night I heard shrieking, growling, howling, and yelping in the basement. I was tired and forgot what Remus had said, so I quietly walked out of our room, found the basement, open the door, and walked downstairs. I saw a big, furry wolf-like creature standing on its hind legs. It whimpered as I approached it, and then let out a low growl. I stepped forward cautiously, and patted its head. "Oh my God," I muttered, "Moony, it's you!" The werewolf snarled as I backed away slowly. I planned on going back upstairs to my bedroom. He wouldn't remember this, would he? "No! The door's locked," I shouted a bit louder than I should have, triggering the werewolf at the bottom of the steps. Then, in a blur, it ran up the stairs and bit into my arm and dragged me down the steps. "OW!" I shrieked. Then, everything went black. "Ughhhh," I winced as I sat up slowly. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, Emma. I really am! This is all my fault," Moony said. "It's okay," I assured him, "It was just a scratch." "No, it was a bite, and much more than that. You're a werewolf now, Emma. You hold the same burden I do now. I am truly sorry for this," he apologized. "Moony, it's okay. We'll make this work. You can help me, right?" I asked, "You are one, after all." "Okay, I'll teach you. I hope that you'll learn to accept this at some point. Just please, don't mind what anyone thinks or says about you. Just try not to tell anyone about this," Remus said softly. "I won't, Moony," I said, and we limped upstairs together. "Harry, come on! Jessie's on! Moony, do you want to watch it with us?" I asked hopefully to Remus, the day of the full moon. "Sorry, kiddo. I can't. I gotta get prepared for my transformation," he replied. The smile on my face immediately went away, but then came back again. "Can I be a werewolf?" I asked, extremely hopeful now. "Yeah! That would be so cool, Emma!" Harry shouted. "No. Not happening for another year," Moony said immediately. "Why not?" I asked. "I'll tell you," he said simply. "As you have only just been bitten last month," he started, "You still have a year before you absolutely have to transform. You see, before the first year of you being a werewolf is up, you can only transform if you're outside during the full moon or if you see the full moon. After a year passes and you're still a werewolf, you transform no matter what. I'll have to make you a room in the basement or something," he explained, then we sat and talked more for a bit. "Oh," he said, checking his watch, "Full moon is in five minutes. I'll see you tomorrow at twelve o'clock in the afternoon," he said, and he walked off down the basement stairs. Harry turned to me slowly and asked, "Can you go outside and look at the full moon? I wanna see you transform!" he exclaimed. "I don't know," I said. "Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun! Moony won't know about it, it can be our little secret. I promise I won't let you get me," he pleaded. "Okay, fine," I gave in, and we stepped outside onto the "Welcome!" doormat. Harry stood back and watched me. I stood there, and finally the full moon came out. I was blinded by the moon's light. Was that normal? Then, everything started hurting. I grew taller and I felt hair growing on me, a snout, and claws. My eyesight became extremely good, and so did my hearing and smell. Before I knew it, I was howling like a maniac. "OWOOOO!!!" I howled. I felt so alive, so happy, so free. If this was what it felt like after pain, I wanted to do this all the time. Who's that little dark haired kid with glasses? He would taste good... I lunged at the kid, and he dodged me, and I chased him around the yard. He scurried into the house, slammed the door shut, and I heard the lock turn. The next two hours I spent prowling around the neighborhood and sniffing for any meat I could find. By the time 7:00 came, I had killed and eaten five rabbits, a fox, and a raccoon. I felt the hair go away, my snout shrink, and my senses became slightly less sharper. I shrank back to my normal, human size. Everything about me was human again, and I was happy. ONE YEAR LATER I was coming out of the basement from my new wolf room with scars all over me. The most noticeable and deeply cut ones were on my face across my eyes (identical to Remus's) and a deep gash in my arm. It was my first no choice transformation, and it was terrible and exciting at the same time. It was horrible knowing what a monster I was, but there was always a sense of excitement about knowing I was a half-breed, and unique. Remus stumbled out shortly after me. "Ah, ready for breakfast, I see," he said, and a huge grin came over all of our faces.